Marked For Death
by PandaMustache
Summary: When tragedy strikes 16-year-old Maka Albarn, she makes a vow that could change her life forever. Will she uphold her promise, or will her fate get the best of her? Warning: Language and Violence. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! Okay so I was sitting on the floor doing nothing when inspiration struck for this story. I felt like writing something angsty (which is unusual, because I have more of a humor set writing style), so here it is! Oh, and before I forget, I can update at max 3 times a week, if not more. Enjoy! ;D **

**Warning: Language and Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Soul Eater. I do, however, own my plotline. (Can't sue this!)**

* * *

Maka's POV:

The phone fell with a loud clatter onto the hard wood floor below. I sank to my knees, my arms limp at my sides. I couldn't breath, let alone think straight. It felt like the walls were closing in, and my world was slowly shattering around me. I felt dizzy, so I leaned on the coffee table behind me for support. I tuned out the reporter on the television. If I heard another word of what she was saying, I would probably die. Lucky for me, this was the closest thing to it.

_"Maka! Maka are you_ _alright_?" Liz's voice came through the receiver. _"I'm coming over!" _Then she hung up. But I didn't care. I don't think she understands that she can't help me right now.

"Maka, what was that noise?" My roommate, Soul, emerged from the bathroom with his toothbrush in his hand. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" He asked, walking toward me. I don't know why, but this made me angry.

"Shut up okay? Just shut _up_! You don't think I can take care of myself? I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, SOUL!" I screamed, and burst into tears. I felt Soul put his arms around me.

"Maka, what happened?" Soul whispered. I couldn't answer his question. I just didn't have the energy to. I felt so weak; so helpless.

_"31-year-old Kami Albarn was found dead on the corner of Sama Avenue in Sacramento, California, due to a shooting that had occurred in that site."_ the woman on the television said. _"Witnesses say that the shot came out of nowhere, possibly a sniper-" _Soul flicked off the TV, cutting the reporter off in mid sentence.

"Oh my God..." he whispered, shocked. There was only darkness now that the TV was off. He looked at me to see if I'd heard anything the reporter had said. Unfortunately, I did. I started to cry even harder. I buried my face in Soul's shoulder, clutching his arm like a life line. I didn't want him to see my face. I probably looked a mess. We sat on the floor like that for what had felt like an eternity. Just then, the dim glow of car headlights shone through the window, causing streaks of light to dance across the wall. A few minutes later, there was a knocking at the door. Soul, after prying my fingers from his shirt sleeve, slowly got up, picked me up bridal style, and placed me on the couch. The knocking continued, but louder this time. Soul walked over, looked through the peephole, unlocked the door, and opened it. Liz breezed past him without even waiting to get invited in.

"Where's Maka?" she demanded. Soul pointed to the couch where I lay weeping. Liz walked over and squatted next to me. "Oh my gosh, is there anything I can get you? Water maybe?" she asked. I'm glad she thought she was helping, but the truth is, I wasn't in the mood to be pitied. Not by her, not by Soul, not by anybody. Not right now. "Soul, get her some water and a blanket!" Liz ordered. Soul nodded and walked off. "And for God's sake, turn on a light!" she yelled after him.

"Okay, okay Jeez! Calm down, Liz!" Soul yelled from down the hall. By then, I'd stopped crying-at least for now. I sniffled, and swiped my index finger across my eyes to wipe away the tears. If I didn't do it, then Liz would have. Just then, lightning flashed outside. Not long after, thunder cracked, and rain started pouring down.

_How cliché_, I thought. _It's raining_. In movies, it always rained when someone died. I guess today isn't any different. The living room light flickered on, and Soul came back with a blanket and some apple juice. Liz snatched the blanket out of his hand, almost making him drop my drink. She covered me with it, and Soul handed me the apple juice. I propped myself up with my elbow, clutching the glass with both hands. I took a small sip, and handed it to Liz. She shrugged, and took a swig. She swallowed, and glanced in my direction.

"Do you want me to sleep over?" Liz asked me in a soft tone.

"Whatever." I mumbled, lying back down. I know I was being rude, but I didn't feel like giving her a full answer. Besides, Liz was my best friend, so she knew that '_whatever_' meant _'sure why not; Soul can make you a spot on the other couch.' _Obviously Soul knew what it meant too, because he rolled his eyes and went to retrieve another blanket from down the hall. He came back a few seconds later, and tossed the blanket on the couch where Liz would be sleeping.

"Thanks." Liz murmured. She put the glass of apple juice she was holding on the coffee table, and plopped down on the blanket Soul had given her. Soul sat on the floor next to my feet. At the same moment, lightning flashed again, and the power cut out.

"Damn." Soul muttered. He got up to go light some candles. Liz followed. Suddenly, I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like something was fluttering inside of me. I couldn't quite place it. It was kind of like that paranoid feeling someone gets when they think they're being watched. I didn't know whether or not to tell Soul or Liz, so I just kept my mouth shut. A few minutes later, Soul and Liz brought some candles into the living room. It was soon filled with the dim light emitting from them.

"My guess is, the power will be back on in a few hours or so." said Liz, making herself comfortable on the couch beside me. Soul sat on my feet, and I pulled them back to make room for him.

"Agreed." he mumbled, resting his chin on the arm of the couch.

_Great_, I thought. _This day just keeps getting better and better_. Liz pulled out her cell phone, and started playing music. She put on Whispers in the Dark.

"Very funny." said Soul.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Liz in a British accent.

"The power went out, and you're playing this song." Soul said rolling his eyes. Only he would notice that.

"Pssh." Liz snorted, waving her hand subconsciously. I almost smiled. They were acting like an old married couple. "I played this song because I can."

"Whatever." said Soul. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when the power comes back on." I guess he was sleeping on the couch with me, because he didn't move an inch. After a moment of comfortable silence, Liz spoke up.

"Wanna play checkers?" she asked me. I thought for a second.

"Sure." I replied. We were both pretty good at checkers, so that would be a good way to kill time until the power cut back on. By that time, I already had enough strength to stand up, so I went to my room, opened the closet door, and felt around for the checker board.

_I should have gotten a candle_, I thought, _because it's dark in here._ After a few minutes of blindly rummaging through my closet, my fingertips brushed the wooden edge of my old checker board. I grabbed it, along with the sandwich bag that contained all the game pieces. I kicked my closet door shut, and started towards the living room. In the process, I stepped on the toothbrush Soul left on the floor.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my foot. I dropped the checker board and the checkers on the floor. Liz walked over with an amused expression on her face, and picked them up.

"Wow Maka," she commented, trying to contain her laughter. She wasn't doing a very good job. "You're such a weenie." I glared at her.

"I'm trying really hard not to cry right now, not only because that toothbrush hurt like a bitch, but because my mother got shot. Can the please not call me a weenie? I asked in a serious tone.

"Whatever, wimp." Liz replied.

"Liz!" I snapped.

"What? You told me not to call you a weenie, so I called you a wimp instea-" She got cut off by the pillow I threw at her face. "Oh it's on now." she hissed. She dropped the checkerboard on the coffee table, and grabbed for the nearest pillow. I knew at that moment it was going to be a long night. Little did I know, that was only the beginning.

* * *

**Okay! That's all for chapter one. I hope you liked it. Chapter two will come soon I hope (if I don't have writer's block like I did with this chapter). And remember to review! It will make me very happy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! :D Special thanks to my first reviewers, Guest, and B.A.M.F. XionHikairi, and my first follower! This chapter is for you guys. Everyone else who's reading, thanks for checking out my story so far. I appreciate it. :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. ;(**

* * *

Asura's POV:

I looked at my new target through the scope on my sniper. _She looks just like Kami_, I thought. Kami Albarn was my partner before she was killed. She was the best assassin I've ever met. The only reason I knew she was dead was because Shinigami-Sama notified me.

"I can't believe Shinigami-Sama sent us on a mission to stalk your old partner's daughter." my new partner, Blair Gato, complained, snapping me away for my sorrowful thoughts.

"Stop complaining, stupid cat." I said, scowling at the purple haired girl. I called her stupid cat because, her last name was spanish for cat. She huffed and crossed her arms. I looked through the scope again to find that there was a brutal pillow fight going on, and that white-haired boy who was sleeping earlier was now wide awake, and trying to avoid getting hit. It sure was amazing how they could do all that crap with the power out.

"Well, can you at least hurry up?" Blair asked. "We've been out here since, like, forever, and it's pouring down out here.

"Whatever." I said. "We still have to try to recruit her, like Lord Death asked us to." I reminded her. She gave me the stink eye.

"How do we know that she's even good? Did Shinigami-Sama say she had any skills?" Blair asked me, placing her hands on her hips.

"We don't." I said simply. "Now can you be more quiet, before you blow our cover?" She reluctantly nodded, and started messing around with one of the kunai she kept in a pouch. I pulled out the cell phone I was given so the call I was going to make wouldn't be traced. "I think it's time we give our person of interest a call." I murmured.

* * *

Maka's POV:

"Move, Soul!" Liz yelled, trying to hit me with her pillow. He was standing in front of me.

"No! Stop it!" he ordered. "You're going to end up hurting each other."

"I win." I said, sticking my tongue out at Liz. She glared at me. Just then, my cell phone rang. I walked over to the kitchen counter, and grabbed it. The caller I.D. read 'unknown caller'. I stared at the screen for a second. Who could be calling me? There was no number to call back, so I just answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Hello, Maka_." the person on the other end of the line answered. By the sound of the voice, I guessed that it was a boy.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you, and how do you know my name?" I questioned.

"_That's not important right now_." he said. "_The reason I'm calling is to make you an offer." _

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. "If it is, it's not funny."

"_No, it isn't a joke. Now listen to me and listen carefully_." the mystery caller said in a serious tone. _"Your mother was an assassin for a secret organization called Shibusen, and since you are her daughter, I am making you an offer to take her place." _

I stood there, shocked. This was a lot to take in. My mother was an _assassin_? I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be right. My mother always seemed like your regular mom, being nice to everybody, and caring for me when my father failed to.

_"You still there?"_ the boy asked.

"Y-yeah I'm here." I stuttered.

"_Well, think of it as avenging her death_." he said calmly, still trying to persuade me. I thought for a moment. That part caught my attention. Then it hit me.

"What's the catch?" I asked quietly, so Soul and Liz couldn't hear me.

_"You can't tell anybody, obviously." _he answered in a duh-you-should-already-know-that tone. _"You also have to take an oath." _I looked around and went to my room.

"What's the oath?" I asked.

_"So you're doing it?" _he questioned. I sighed.

"Yes." I replied hesitantly.

_"Okay then."_ he said. I could tell he was smirking. _"The oath is: I solemnly swear that from this day, to my dying breath, I will work in the dark to serve the light as a Shibusen assassin." _I thought about what I was about to do. How would I even pull this off? I had no skills what so ever, and I knew nothing about being an assassin. All I knew was that they killed people for a living. The decision I make today could change everything. But my mother would probably want me to take the offer. I had to do it for her. I sighed in defeat.

"I solemnly swear that from this day, to my dying breath, I will work in the dark to serve the light as a Shibusen assassin." I repeated.

_"Good girl. I'll pick you up tomorrow for training, no questions asked, so be ready."_ he said.

"Okay." I said walking back to the living room.

_"Oh, by the way,"_ the boy added. _"You have beautiful eyes."_ Then he hung up. I stood there dumbfounded, with the phone still pressed to my ear. Then I realized two things. The first was that he said he was going to pick me up, so he knew where I lived. The second was that he said I had beautiful eyes, which means... My eyes widened. He's been watching me!

_That's why I had that feeling earlier!_ I screamed mentally.

"What was that all about?" asked Liz, throwing the pillow she had at Soul's face.

"Wrong number." I answered quickly.

"You were in your room for a long time. It couldn't have been a wrong number." said Soul, glaring at Liz. "What really happened?" I had to think of an answer, and quick. Saying 'some boy just called me and asked me if I wanted to take my mother's place as an assassin' wasn't going to cut it.

"Okay, okay. Some guy kept asking me if I knew someone named Frank, then asked me out." I said flatly.

"Gross! What'd you say?" asked Liz.

"Hell to the no." I said, letting out a fake giggle. Liz laughed, and Soul chuckled. For the rest of the night, I tried to keep up the happy, giggling façade, but on the inside, I was terrified. Tomorrow, I was becoming an assassin.

* * *

**That oath Maka took was part of an Assassin's Creed thingy I found, and I thought it sounded awesome. XD I was listening to Krewella Troll Mix Vol. 3 (look it up and thank me later) while I was writing this, and it sorta fit the mood I guess. Anyway, remember to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Sorry for the late-ish update. It takes a while to write everything down, and then see if everything is correct. Thanks to the only reviewer for ch.2, Bleach Panda (I dunno whether or not to take that second sentence as a compliment or not, so...thanks anyway?). Anyway, make sure you read the author's note at the bottom of the page. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka's POV:

_All was dark. The only source of light was the laughing moon casting a faint yellow glow onto the ground below, blood dripping from its teeth. I stood on the tallest hill in the area, staring out into the horizon. A tree was hovering above me, its branches extended as if they were trying to grab me. I tightened my grip on the katana strapped to my hip. I could sence a dark presence; An evil presence. The most alarming thing about it was that it was getting closer. I unsheathed my katana from the holder, and got ready for what was to come. That's when I saw it. A shadow-like figure made its way up the hill toward me. I pointed the tip of my sword at it as a warning. But it kept coming._

_"I will have your soul." the figure rasped in a demonic voice. Then, it attacked. It made a move to swipe at my legs, which I barely dodged. Whatever this thing was, it was fast. I swung my katana at the figure's chest, where it's heart should have been. It grabbed the blade, and threw me into the tree behind me. My back collided with the trunk, and white-hot pain shot through my whole body. I then fell to the ground, the sword landing next to me. I saw the figure's feet moving toward me. It picked me up by my neck with a deadly tight grip. I struggled to escape, but that only made its hold on my neck tighten. I kicked it in what I guessed was its gut. It let out a shriek of pain and dropped me. I smirked and made a dash for my sword. When I got to it, I swiped the blade through its ankles. It felt like I was swinging at air. My eyes widened as I realized that my attack did nothing. The creature let out a laugh that sounded like thunder and breaking glass._

_"Stupid human, you should know better." it said. Then it kicked me in the stomach. I screamed in pain, and almost rolled down the hill.I dug the blade of my sword into the earth, keeping me in place. I flipped over it, landing back near the tree. I pulled it out of the dirt, and pointed it at the figure again. It grinned, and disappeared._

_"Where did you go...?" I murmured to myself. Something grabbed me from behind. I gasped, and turned. But it was too late. I was falling. I caught a glimpse of the moon out of the corner of my eye. It seemed to be laughing at the fact that I just got thrown to my demise. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. But it never came. I opened them to find myself strapped to a chair. I couldn't move my arms or legs. My clothing was nowhere to be seen, along with my katana. I tried to tip the chair over by rocking, but the chair seemed to be super glued to the floor._

_"Stop struggling." a familiar voice ordered from somewhere behind me. Finding that I could move my head, I turned around slowly. Standing there was the same shadow creature that threw me into this situation. "Maka Albarn." it said grinning. "I was just thinking of creative ways to make your death as slow and painful as possible." I glared daggers at the monster that was now standing in front of me._

_"Screw you." I said, venom dripping from my voice._

_"Now now," the creature said leaning closer to my face. "For that kind of language, you shall be punished." With that, its arm transformed into a jagged blade with a dark aura surrounding it. The monster brought the tip of the blade to my neck, and snaked it down my chest. Blood flowed down from my throat, even though the blade barely grazed it. I knew then that the monster's blade was incredibly sharp. I was too lost in thought to notice that the tip of the dagger stopped where my heart was located. By the time I did, it was too late. The creature drew its arm back to deliver the life ending blow. The cold blade was then plunged right through my heart._

I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide. My heart was practically beating 100 times each second. I was sweating buckets. Soul sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, why'd you kick me?" he asked yawning. Liz rolled over with a tired and aggravated expression on her face. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and looked at the time.

"Shut up and go back to sleep. It's like, 7:00 in the freaking morning." she complained. With that being said, she tossed her phone to the opposite side of the couch she was sleeping on, and rolled back over. Soul shrugged and followed her lead. I heard the refrigerator humming, so I assumed that the power was back on. I got up, quietly making my way to room. I threw open my closet door open, and scanned my wardrobe. With a moment of hesitation, I pulled out a white tank top, a black hoodie, and some black ripped jeans. I reached for my black and white chucks, and pushed my closet door closed with my hip. I poked my head out of my room to see if Soul and Liz were still sleeping. Hearing soft snoring from down the hall, I slipped into the bathroom.

I placed my outfit on the counter, and turned the shower water on. When it was hot enough, I stepped inside. After bathing and washing my hair, I climbed out of the tub. I grabbed a towel from the cabnet above the toilet, dried myself off, and got dressed. Deciding to leave my hair down, I wiped some of the mist off of the mirror so I could see my reflection. I brushed my teeth, gathered my pajamas and towel, and left the bathroom. But before I could get to my room, I ran into a boy that was standing outside the door. He had jet black hair with vertical, eye-like patterns on the bangs. He also had crimson eyes, and pale gray-ish skin. His outfit consisted of a blood red button up shirt, and black pants with matching shoes. To top it off, there was a cream coloured scarf wrapped around his neck.

"What the he-" he put his hand over my mouth, cutting me off in mid sentence.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Be quiet!" I licked his palm making him abruptly pull it off of my face. "Eww! Did you just _lick_ me?" he whisper yelled.

"Who are you, and how did you get in my house?" I whispered back.

"I'm Asura, and I picked your lock." said Asura shrugging like nothing happened. "And it's time for training."

* * *

**I'm finally done with this chapter! Success! :D To make reading the bottom author's notes more interesting, I'm gonna start reccomending different stuff to watch or read, and such. Please remember to review! :L**

**Reccomended: Flyleaf, Beautiful Bride (look up on YouTube)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there. If you've read this far, that means that you are awesome. :L I apologize for the spelling errors in the last chapter (there were a few), and yet another late update. Special thanks to PicUnrelated for the reviews. I hope this chapter is to your, and everyone else's liking. :) Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Kid's hair would be symmetrical. u.u**

* * *

First this freak breaks into my house, then he tells me that I need to ride on his motorcycle. Not happening.

"Dude, if you don't get on the bike, I'll make you." Asura said in a warning tone. Who does he think he is? I only met him not even ten minutes ago, and he's already trying to tell me what to do.

"I don't give a truck if you'll make me," I said making quotes with my fingers. "I'm not getting on that thing. End of discussion." Asura rolled his eyes at my comment.

"You're wasting my time." he muttered. He stalked over to where I was standing and picked me up by my waist.

"Put me down you idiot!" I yelled pounding on his back. My punches didn't seem to do anything, because he put me on the motorcycle anyway. I sighed in defeat. Asura chuckled at my behavior.

"Who peed in your Cheerios?" he asked me.

"Shut up." I muttered crossing my arms.

"Whatever." said Asura, sitting in front of me. He handed me the helmet that was in his spot. "Safety first." I snatched the helmet away from him and put it on my head. "You might wanna hold on." he told me. Reluctantly, I wrapped my arms around his waist. After that, we were off. It took us forever to get there, but we finally did.

"What the heck? You practically took every road in Death City to get here!" I exclaimed hopping off of the bike.

"Unlike _some_ people, I was actually making sure we weren't followed." he replied. He did have a point, but I wasn't about to admit that. By the time he got off the bike also, I already got a good look at the building. It was a dingy, run down place with dirty windows, and graffiti was all over the place. What caught my attention was the giant skull that was on the door that led inside. It had great detail, so the person who spray painted it must have taken a while to do so. Asura walked over to a payphone that was on the side of the building. He pulled a quarter out of his pocket, and pushed it inside of the slot. I watched as he picked up the phone dialed the number 42-42-564. Before the phone had a chance to ring, he hung up.

"What'd you do that for? That's sort of rude." I said crossing my arms.

"Be quiet and watch." he replied, leaning on the wall. A moment later, the bricks behind the payphone slid back to reveal a secret entrance. I looked on in awe, but Asura didn't seem to be impressed. I guessed that it was because he's seen it plenty of times before.

"Ladies first." I joked.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that you would go last?" Asura asked. I glared at him, and he smirked.

"You sure know how to piss me off, you know that?" I asked him.

"I knew that from the moment you punched me in the back." he said smiling. Something in his smile told me he was being serious. "Now go." he ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I said, saluting him. This time, he glared at me. Before I could step through the wall, a purple haired girl with a witch outfit on jumped out and hugged Asura.

"Asura-kun~! You're back! You wanna play with Blair?" she squealed. Asura pushed her off with an irritated expression on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to play with you!" he yelled. I giggled, and Blair gave me a dirty look.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Maka Albarn." I answered.

"You look weak." said Blair. I was about to tell her off when Asura spoke.

"Stop it. Go back inside Blair." he ordered. She stuck her tongue out at me, and sashayed back into the entrance. Asura followed her a few steps and looked back at me. "You coming or not?" he asked.

"O-oh! My bad." I said walking past him. When we reached the end of the tunnel, there was a mirror. Blair was waiting for us. When she saw us coming, she breathed on the mirror's surface to create mist. She wrote the same number Asura dialed on the payphone with her finger. The mirror slid upwards and revealed an enormous room with a lot of people in it. There was lot of stuff going on. Some people were sparring, and others were throwing shurikens and kunai at dummies. I looked at the far side of the room to see people having sword fights, and on the opposite wall were a bunch of sharp and dangerous-looking weapons. One weapon stood out to me. I walked over to it and examined it. The scythe had a red and black zig-zag design on the blade, which was connected to a silver handle. At the top, where the blade ended and the handle began, was a red eye-like design.

"You like what you see?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around to see a boy with unusually teal hair that was spiked to look like a star. He was wearing a ninja outfit that consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt with a high collar, and two white stripes going halfway down the middle. He also had on baggy black white pants that ended a few inches above his ankles, and big shoes with a white star on each of them. His arms were crossed, and he was smirking. Behind him was a girl with long black hair that was kept in a high ponytail, and a light yellow dress that ended near her feet. It was slit down the right leg, revealing a gray and black thigh-length sock. There was a belt around her waist, and a dark yellow star on the part of the dress covering her right breast. To complete the look, she had on white boots.

"Yeah." I answered, swinging the scythe in the opposite direction. Asura walked over and stood beside me, with Blair trailing behind.

"Black*Star wasn't annoying you, was he?" he asked. I assumed he has talking about the blue haired boy.

"No," I said. "He just asked me about the scythe."

"It's very pretty." the girl behind Black*Star said giving me a warm smile. I decided that she was friendly.

"I know right?" I agreed.

"But not prettier than your God!" yelled Black*Star. "Right, Tsubaki?" he asked the girl.

"Oh, yes." she said nodding. I could tell she was only saying that so she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh shut up Black*Star," said Blair. "We all know that yours truly is the sexiest one here." she said gesturing to herself.

"No, my sexiness surpasses all you fools." Asura joked. The group then started arguing over who was the sexiest, except for Tsubaki and I.

"Oh my," Tsubaki said. "I started this. I apologize..."

"It's okay, Tsubaki. It's not your fault." I assured her. She smiled.

"I forgot to ask your name." she said.

"Maka Albarn." I responded.

"You're Kami's daughter..." Tsubaki said with a sad look. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks..." I murmured, putting the scythe back.

"They're still yelling at each other." Tsubaki pointed out. "People are starting to stare." I looked around to see that people were indeed staring.

"You're right." I said.

"Oh! Before Asura forgets to tell you, new members have to report to Lord Death." Tsubaki told me.

"Okay. May I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." she said smiling.

"What's that other door outside for?"

"I don't know." Tsubaki said. "Nobody has used it in a while."

"Oh." I said. "I'll go now."

"Goodbye. It was nice meeting you Maka." Tsubaki said waving. I walked over to where Asura and the others were making a scene.

"I'm the sexiest, now let's go." I said dragging him away by his collar.

"Where? You don't know where you're going." he replied slapping my hand away. Again, he had a point. I still wasn't admitting it.

"Tsubaki said I had to see Lord Death!" I protested.

"Oh yeah." Asura said scratching the back of his head. "You do. Come this way my child." he said beckoning. He led me to a long corridor that had three doors. Each had the same kind of skull that I saw on the other door earlier.

"What's with all the skulls?" I asked Asura.

"That's sorta Shinigami-Sama's thing." he said

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see when you meet him." he told me. He chose the farthest door to the left. I followed close behind. It led to huge double doors with swirling decoration. For a place that looks like someone threw grenades at it on the outside, it sure was nice on the outside. Asura pushed open the doors like it was nothing. We then walked under a bunch of pillars that looked like they could decapitate us. There were crosses everywhere, and surprisingly enough, I could see the sky.

"How in the world...?" I trailed off.

"Amazing, yeah I know." Asura said waving his hand dismissively. We kept walking until we arrived at another mirror.

"What up with all the mirrors in this place?" I asked.

"Shut up and watch." he ordered. He walked up to the mirror and breathed on it like Blair did. "42-42-564, when you need Lord Death just knock on his door." When he spoke those words, the image of the Grim Reaper appeared on the surface. He was wearing, I noticed, the same type of mask that I saw on the three doors we saw just moments earlier.

"Hello! What's up? How ya doin'?" the image I assumed was Lord Death beamed. "You've completed your mission I presume?"

"Yes I did." Asura answered.

"Wonderful! Now let's get started!"

* * *

**Okay my children! That's it for chapter four. I don't really have anything to say here, so... meow? :L Remember to review! Feedback is appreciated. :P**

**Recommended: BT & Arty ft. Nadia Ali- Must be The Love (shogun remix)**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all the people who read but don't review: I know where you sleep... in a bed. :P Thanks PicUnrelated for reviewing. You get a prize (read bottom author's note). I like soup. Onward! :L**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plotline. BOOM.**

* * *

"You need a partner." Lord Death started. "Asura, do you know anyone who is working alone at the moment?" He thought for a second.

"Yeah, she can take Blair. She's annoying."

"Stop fooling around, she needs a partner." Lord Death scolded. Asura sighed.

"Nope." he answered.

"Then she'll be training and working with you and Blair until further notice." Lord Death decided, obviously proud of his choice.

"What?!" Asura and I yelled in unison.

"I've made up my mind. She'll be training with you guys, and that's final. Now go help her choose a weapon."

"I've already chosen." I spoke up.

"Oh?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes. That scythe was amazing."

"Your mother used a scythe too." Lord Death said sadly.

"Really?" I asked. I guess it was destiny that one just happened to catch my interest.

"Yeah." Asura murmured. "She was my old partner too."

"Today is full of surprises..." I thought.

"You shall start training tomorrow then!" Lord Death proclaimed.

"Okay." I said smirking.

"Goodbye Maka-chan~! Have a nice day!" Lord Death called as we left. We walked in silence until we made it back to the training room.

"Shinigami-sama is very nice." I told Asura.

"When he wants to be." he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"He'll Reaper Chop your head off if you piss him off." he said shivering.

"What's a Reaper Chop?" I asked.

"Hopefully, you won't find out." he answered. "They hurt."

"I bet they have nothing on my Maka Chops." I said proudly.

"What are you talking about?" Asura asked.

"Hopefully,_ you_ won't have to find out." I said smirking.

"Whatever. It's time for you to go home." Asura said.

"Okay." I said. I said goodbye to Black*Star and Tsubaki, who were having a dangerous sparring match with chain scythes, and we walked outside. It was still bright.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Asura asked me.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." I replied.

"Okay then." Asura said. With that being said, we both hopped on the motorcycle and took off. Half an hour later, we arrived at a small diner I've never seen before. We walked inside, and what I saw amazed me. The diner's floor had a red and black checker board design, and the tables had snow-white table cloths covering them. There was a semi-circle shaped booth on the far side of the room with people already sitting in it, and a few more tables near the windows for a nice view of the parking lot. There were bar stools set up near, you guessed it, the bar that was in the heart of it all. The lights were dim to give the place a 'going out to dinner' vibe, even though it was still bright outside.

"Wow..." I said stunned.

"You act like you've never seen a table before." Asura commented.

"Oh shut your face. This place rocks." I shot back. We walked over to a table near the back. Asura pulled out my chair, and I sat down.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." he murmured. He sat on the opposite side of me. A few seconds later, a waitress came over to take our order. We both got coffee and blueberry muffins. When we got our food, Asura spoke up.

"Training starts at night tomorrow." he said in a low tone, so none of the people around us could hear. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay. Pick my lock again, and I'll kick your ass." I threatened. He chuckled at my comment.

"I've trained to be an assassin since I was twelve, and learned the arts of being a true killer. If I picked your lock, who do you think will kick whose ass?" he asked me taking a sip of coffee. For the third time today, he had a point. I bit into my muffin imagining it was his face. Oh the sweet taste of mental violence. Surprisingly enough, after that we had a decent conversation. We talked about ourselves, and our hobbies. I found out that Asura's last name was Dämon, which was German for demon. I thought that was kind of cool. I also found out that he was 18, and his birthday passed last month. I told him that I played Kingdom Hearts and Mortal Kombat on a regular basis, and that I liked scary movies.

"Seriously? Which one is your favorite?" he asked giving me his full attention.

"Mama." I said.

"No way!" he said. "I love that movie." I laughed at his excitement. By the time we left the diner, the sun was going down.

"We've been in there for a while." I lamely pointed out.

"I know." he said chuckling. "That's the most fun I've had in a while." I smiled.

"Same here." I said. After that he drove me home.

"See you later." he said.

"Later." I responded. I stood outside until he was gone. I then walked upstairs to my and Soul's apartment, unlocked the door, and walked in. I found Soul and Liz watching TV.

"Yo." they said in unison.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Watching Despicable Me like the big kids we are." Soul answered. I giggled.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Totally." said Liz, popping some popcorn into her mouth.

"Where'd you go?" Soul asked.

"Out." I said.

"Whatever." he said lazily. On the television, I saw a minion with a rocket launcher. I sat down next to Liz and started watching. We all laughed when the minion shot a rocket into the crowd, and got punched.

"Today was a good day." I thought. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

* * *

Asura sped off toward Shibusen again. He had another mission tonight. On the way there, he thought about how much fun he had with Maka today. He also thought about how her emerald-green eyes glittered when she talked about what she liked. She had such beautiful eyes. He'd already admitted it when he first spoke to her. He had a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about her. He shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. He couldn't think like that. He just met her.

"Oh well..." he murmured. "At least I get to see her tomorrow." When he got back to base, it was dark, and Blair was waiting for him with her dual swords.

"You ready?" she asked in a serious tone. Asura grabbed his sniper.

"Ready." he answered. They walked all the way to their destination. Blair located a building with a fair view for Asura to set up his sniper. He looked for any cameras. Seeing that there were none, he climbed to the roof. Blair stayed behind, hiding in the shadows. The man they were targeting walked out of a door on the side of the building. He had pale blonde hair that was spiked in the front, and a white coat with fur on the hood. His name was Giriko, or that's what Lord Death told Asura. Giriko looked around and shoved his hands in his pockets. He started walking in Blair's direction. Asura saw that she already had both of her swords ready. Giriko stopped a few feet from Blair's hiding spot. After a moment of hesitation, Blair jumped out of the shadows swinging one of her swords at his face. He jumped out of the way, and pulled out two knives.

"You little bitch." he hissed. "You shouldn't have done that." He lunged at her, aiming one of his knives at her stomach. Blair lowered her blade to block his attack, and pushed him back. She ran at him, and he smirked. Giriko spun, making Blair run past him, and kicked her in the back. She fell with a thud, and got up like nothing happened. She whirled around, catching Giriko off guard. She slashed his arm, leaving a nasty gash. He grunted in pain, his face twisting into an expression of pure hatred. He gripped his knives tighter, and tried to kick Blair again. She used the blunt edge of one of her blades to dodge his foot, and the tip of the other to stab his thigh. Giriko used his other leg to knee Blair in the stomach, and she doubled over in pain. He was about to stab her in the back when a bullet was shot between his eyes. Giriko slowly sank to his knees, and fell over. Blair smirked, giving a thumbs up. A few minutes later, Asura came down from the roof.

"Our work here is done." he said.

* * *

**Alrighty then! That took a while to write. I admit, I'm not the best at fight scenes, but that'll have to do for now. Remember to review peoples! Here's your prize PicUnrelated. :L**

**Recommended: Lost Freedom by PicUnrelated (Read it. It's totally worth it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so sorry for the really late update. I had to get all my stuff ready for school (which started Monday, sadly). I admit, I sorta procrastinated a little, but that won't happen again any time soon. I also may not be able to update much with school and everything, but I'll get through it. Anyway, enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

I woke up on the floor, so I assumed that I fell asleep there while I was watching movies all night with Soul and Liz. I propped myself up with my elbows to see Soul asleep on the floor across from me, with a half-empty bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach. I was about to go back to sleep when I smelled something burning. I turned around to see Liz in the kitchen.

"What the heck are you making?" I asked getting up.

"Pancakes." she said simply.

"Those don't even look edible." I commented looking at the charred pancakes she already had on a plate. I could have sworn that one of them moved.

"Oh thanks, I try." she responded. "Why are you so negative?"

"I'm not negative!" I protested. "But I'm sensing a lot of negative energy coming from this particular area." I said gesturing to her cooking.

"Shut up." Liz whined. I giggled, but not for long. Next thing I knew, there was a spoon in my face, and batter was wiped on my nose.

"Hey!" I complained, mouth agape. Now it was Liz's turn to laugh. I glared at her, and shifted my attention to the stove. "Liz! The skillet!" I yelled. She turned around only to be greeted by flames.

"OH MY GOD!" Liz yelled. She started to look around frantically for something to put out the fire. By this time, Soul had been awakened by screaming, slamming of cabinets, and the beeping of the smoke alarm. He simply walked over, grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and dumped it in the skillet.

"Shut up." he said. With that being said he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Liz and I stared after him in shock. I took a little less time to register what just happened, so I got the broom out of the laundry room, and waved it under the smoke alarm to silence it. When it finally stopped, I looked at Liz. She was sadly staring into the skillet.

"It died so young." she said referring to the now severely burned pancake that Soul dumped water on.

"Don't forget, you're the one who murdered it and it's cousins." I said pointing at the plate that survived the fire. "And you owe me a new skillet."

"Whatever. Hey, I have nothing to do today. Wanna go to the mall?" Liz asked.

"Sure." I answered shrugging. After Soul came out of the bathroom, we told him our plans, and we all got ready to go. Liz borrowed some of my clothes (she's done it before, and I haven't seen that shirt since). Therefor, today told her to return them. We went outside to Liz's car, and one awkward drive later (Soul started talking about what it would be like to be a girl), we arrived at our destination. After selecting a spot next to a Smart Car, we got out and walked to the entrance of Death Mall. It didn't take that long since Liz parked really close. When we walked in, me and Liz went one way, and Soul went the other. I spotted Forever 21, and nudged Liz so she would follow me.

"What's up Maka? Liz?" called the pink-haired girl behind the counter. We've been here several times before, so practically everyone who worked here knew who we were.

"Hey, Kim." Liz and I said in unison. Kim grinned and walked around the counter to stand near us.

"What're you guys up to?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much," said Liz, "Just killing time."

"We got some cool new stuff today." Kim said pointing at the back of the store. "You can check it out if you want to, I'm pretty sure you'll like what you see."

"Thanks, Kim." I said smiling. "You're the best." She smirked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Aww, don't mention it." she said walking back behind the counter to help another costumer. Liz and I walked over to where Kim pointed, and a black trench coat caught my attention. Beside it was a mannequin with a long-sleeved white shirt, with a yellow vest over it, completed with a striped green and yellow tie, along with a red plaid skirt, and black combat boots with white belts on it.

"Oh my God, I must have this outfit!" I squealed. Liz turned around and observed it.

"Get it then." she said shrugging. After searching, I found the complete outfit on the surrounding shelves and racks, and brought it to Kim so she could ring it up.

"This is cute." she said after looking at what I've chosen.

"I know right?" I agreed. Kim scanned all the tags, then pulled a card out of her back pocket. She then scanned the bar code on the card.

"Employee discount!" she explained. I nodded, and payed the price displayed on the small card screen. After that, I thanked Kim, retrieved my bag, and Liz and I left. We saw Soul leaving the Game Stop nearby with a bag in hand.

"What are you staring at me for?" he asked.

"You were staring at us to know that we were staring at you." Liz pointed out.

"Wrong! You were in my line of vision. Just admit it, you want this." he said gesturing to himself.

"Please, don't flatter yourself." Liz hissed. I was laughing my butt off. Soul was so stupid sometimes. I noticed people staring at me, so I straightened up trying to look serious.

"So...what's in the bag?" I asked changing the subject. He took the game he got out of the bag and held it up for all to see. Liz and I gasped.

"Kingdom Hearts 3?!" we shrieked in unison.

"Hell yeah." Soul answered, obviously proud of himself.

"No way! That didn't even come out yet! And it's for PS4!" Liz said in disbelief. Soul shrugged.

"I have my people." he said. "I don't think we can play it till Joe hooks me up with one. My family is pretty popular, so it won't be a problem."

"Tell 'your people' I said I love them." I said, still eyeing the game in his hand.

"Will do." Soul responded. With all that being said, we went and messed around all the stores our mall had to offer. We got kicked out of a few for noise complaints, and banned from another few for being the lovely, obnoxious teens we were. By the time we left the mall, the sun was going down.

"That was freaking _awesome_!" Soul exclaimed.

"I know right?" Liz laughed.

"We should do that more often." I agreed.

"Now to go home and get ready for training..." I thought smiling.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's kinda short. It's not the best chapter in the world, but it'll have to do for now. Training will be in the next chapter. Note: for those of you thinking 'you can't put out fires with water, it'll make them worse', that only applies for grease fires I think. Anywho, remember to review peeps! :L**

**Recommended: Unchangeable by SoulKitten (I read it, it's awesome) XD**


End file.
